Chronicle: Martyr
by Mischief Howl
Summary: He's alive.. Somehow he's alive. And ready to make the world his prey once again. But there are questions that remain. All has been kept quiet.. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

One blue eye opened slowly. All a blur at first as his vision struggled to focus. Slowly but surely there was a white ceiling. He heard a faint sound of beeping. A heart monitor. Where the hell was he? His head throbbed and he noticed he couldn't see through his right eye at all. And when he tried to reach up to see if something was covering it- his arm was kept down. He heard the sound of metal clanking lightly against metal. Handcuffs? He tried his other arm and even his legs. The very same. His heart monitor went up some.

And suddenly he remembered. It came like a sudden crash into his mind. It all came back, pain, suffering, grief, agony. Anything but happy emotions at all.

Matt.. His cousin fighting him. Slamming him and his cousin against walls, through them, hitting the asphalt and roofs, throwing up cars to hit Matt. The fight in Seattle. His mind on fire, unable to stop. The anger and grief consumed him, he wanted everyone to suffer, those weaker than him to die. To know that they were prey.

When he hit the street lamp and fell, hitting the car. Darkness consumed him for a moment. Yet he could hear, hear Matt. Matt was going to get him help, going to try and help him.. Or was it just to make him stop.

His eyes opened again and looked at Matt's back. Matt was yelling that he needed help, that he was hurt. He looks at his arm, burnt badly and bleeding. It hurt but he slowly stood up again. And for a moment he was confused, but again he felt the need to defend himself. Surrounded by police. Slowly glass from the bulb from the lamp as well as the car windows that broke when he fell began to rise.

A shot was fired and Matt screamed, blood leaking from his right hand. They shot him. "Leave Me Alone!" Andrew yelled and the cops and their cars were sent flying back. A pole hit another car and Matt ran and flew up, making Andrew follow him. Smashing through a sign and hitting buildings.

The two were together, fighting before he hit a statue and Matt hit the concrete next to it. Lights from helicopters shined upon them and he screamed out as red dots shown on him and in his eyes, hurting them. "No.. stop... no.." He once again began to get up, using his arms to pull himself up. He breathes in and out hard, using his left arm to shield his eyes from the lights as he looked up. What was he doing? He didn't want this. He heard Matt screaming and telling him to stop. To not hurt them. His name being called.

He staggered but stood. And hearing the words: Open Fire! Made him react on pure instinct. He instantly put up a barrier and the bullets were stopped, screaming in pain and feeling pain in his head, nose bleed barely noticeable. And he knelt down quickly, a force blowing dust up and pushing the cars back as well as the people.

He was screaming now, glass cracking from windows, cars, cameras- Shattering. The singing was being heard in his head and all around him, louder than ever before. It was agonizing. He could barely hear the cries of Matt anymore. He couldn't stop. He wanted to but he couldn't.

"Andrew! Don't make me do this?"

His head felt like it was going to split. He wanted to scream for help. Do what, Matt? He couldn't stop. Couldn't Matt see it?

And suddenly something went right through him. Knocking him off his feet. Pain and his eyes look down at the large spear sticking out of him and into the street. Blood turning the grey colored spear red and dripping onto the ground. His eyes widen.

_"If you did that, you know what I'd have to do"_

Seems he now knew what Matt had to do...

* * *

Was he in some kind of Purgatory. Forced to replay this over and over without any hope of change?

But he blacked out again, be it from what was pumping into his veins or just his body refusing to allow him to stay awake.

His eyes slowly open to strange colored.. water? Or was that just the glass making it look so. He was floating. The water or whatever it was was oddly warm. A oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth and were connected at the top of the cell.

He caught the blinking of a red light that showed every once in a while. He was being filmed. But.. He was dead, wasn't he? Shouldn't he be at peace with his.. Mother. He couldn't think straight. It hurt to think. His eyes looking down.

"Subject 0003 is awakening.. His mind is showing signs again that he is alive and gaining consciousness.- Oh god, his eyes opened"

..? He heard the man's voice. Light, a little shaky and had a stutter. But he couldn't focus. His eyes just looked down.

"You have your orders. Keep him asleep. We could lose him- The wound is showing signs of healing but the internal injuries can bring consequence.."

He could hear their voices. This one was cold and uncaring. But Andrew couldn't try to even think of anything more before he breathed in a smell that he knew was bad. But he couldn't react and soon it was darkness again.

* * *

Subject 0003. Andrew Detmer. Was forced into a coma-like state. Making sure he wouldn't re-awaken. But there are times he did awake from it. Only for a minute and was put under again. The doctors feared him as they examined him. Fearing even in this state, Andrew could harm them.

Finally they left him alone in the cell. Allowing his wound to heal. They still had questions as to why he was alive and had these powers. He was nothing like Subject 0002. Nothing at all like that one.

They wanted to unlock the answers that could lead to immortality and these powers. And how Andrew and the other two boys had managed to have lived through what had happened. And the found footage they had recovered from an anonymous person in Tibet.

It was now the year of 2014. Two and a half years after the incident. And they had come up with no answers. And wouldn't risk waking up the Subject. They could barely keep the cells of the other two strong enough. And this Subject was to different. Had his mind in tact.

Richard Detmer swore up and down that he never thought that the little fuck was a real freak. In the end, he was charged with child abuse to the full extant. And even if he did leave prison, no one would dare look at him the same again.

There was another question that also remained. How has Andrew survived such a blow, yet the other. Steve Montgomery had not. Theories went that it was because of the maturity in powers. The longer the three had at developing their power. The faster and stronger they can get. In Andrew's case he had more power than the other two. Steve had unlocked the ability to fly. And Matt, he seemed to hesitate in using his power. Making him weaker than the other two.

And since the battle that took place in Seattle two years ago proved it more. Because Andrew should've been dead from the gas explosion and the battle should've killed him as well. And yet, he was breathing and alive in that cell. Hooked up to machines that made sure that he remained a non-threat. There were just so many questions. To many.

And they have yet to find a trace of Matt Garetty. He has been helping people by witness reports and some camera footage that appears on Youtube and other websites. Which is quickly removed from the site. No one was to ever know it happened. That it was just a movie. Nothing more.

And they were very happy that there were actors that happened to resemble the boys. And Seattle was quickly silenced, never allowed to tell. Those that try get laughed at or in trouble.

It was just to be seen as a Found-Footage Movie. Nothing more. Just a entertainment thing. No person will ever know of the truth. That there were people with power, that there were ways to become stronger. They refused to have another Apex Predator. Andrew would be the first and last..

* * *

And Andrew's one blue eye opened again. And this time, no one was around to see he was awake. Even the brain waves looked like he was still asleep. And he waited, pretending the drug still had an effect. That his body had built up an immunity to it. His body had healed but remained sore. Scars were all over his arms and legs as well as some parts of his body, neck and slightly along the right side of his face, where his right eye was a more grey color and he couldn't see as great through it. That was a sign that the healing process can only go so far.

He bided his time. He had heard and listened, unable to fight back. Being weak and that in turn made him know who next to turn his wrath upon. But he waited for the right time to escape. And escape he shall...


	2. Chapter 2

It was barely noticeable at first. She hadn't noticed until she was at an angle. But it was not a trick of her eyes and she knew full well it wasn't there before. There was a crack in the glass of Subject 0003's room. It was odd and a little discomforting to her but she presses the green button. Under the green was the close. Just three presses and it'd lock, release gas in the room and alert the staff.

They took caution with these... beings. She couldn't entirely call them human anymore. None of them can. They were different.

The found-footage proved as much. There was indeed some people in the world with Telekinesis but none like this. Not even close. Impossible to reach this point. She looks at the clipboard. Like the name would change. Like somehow the answers will pop up.

He had a check mark in a box that read the word: Impetus. A name that one of the professionals called one of these Telekinetics. There so far seemed to be three classes. Subject Detmer was a Impetus. Meaning he had more power, more force over the other classes.

So far, Matthew, up to this date was in Tibet. In public and helping people from disasters. Be it burning buildings, robbery, or even the dam breaking. They couldn't go in and take him away. So they made sure no one outside of Tibet knew of him. Why couldn't they? The public would make sure to make his existence known. The people were stronger than those that try to keep them from the truth.

Matthew Garrety was a Guardian over the people. Having changed his ways of selfishness and caring for himself from the Seattle Incident. His power was defending and protecting.

And last was Steve Montgomery. The one that discovered that they could fly. Speed was his power, flight was his power, as well as the intelligence. And the name for his power was Aras.

Now for the one they currently held in another cell. It seemed to listen to sounds that they currently couldn't hear. The original name was Tiana Ilia from Texas. A college student that found herself being drawn into an abandoned area. What happened was unknown

But when she returned. Her family was lured back there and disappeared. No sign of their existence was left. She was contained by police and were questioned. But, she made no sound, not a peep. Just stared ahead with no emotion in her eyes. At least until suddenly she attacked the cop that was questioning her.

She lifted him off the ground and smashed him into the window. Blood all over the mirror window. What they saw was a girl that moved her hand up and suddenly he was thrown. Like something out of a sci-fi film.

They stepped in and took her away. Containing her and studying her. She was different. Her mind was, well, not her's anymore. Her brain waves were to strange, like above human.

They would've had no idea either that there were three others that possessed the telekinesis. Nor have they had met them. They had gotten a burst of reading on one of their computer monitors. There was one of them in Seattle. But what they found was.. odd. It was coming from a hole and the readings were getting lower and lower, they were lucky to have gotten to the destination before the energy reading died.

The location was Haven Hills Farm. Abandoned. Isolated thank goodness. But it was strange. No one was around at all. Not a sign. Well, the one thing that stood out (after exploring the farm) was the clearing past some trees. There was a hole.

The hole was odd and went down deep. So after some monitoring the hole and what was within. They had decided the cave it in. But first they found something else that was strange. There was a rave a few weeks ago and that could be the only connection, but there lay a camera or what was left of it. It was broken up and the film was missing. Pieces from near outside to almost all the way in led the way.

They chose to sink it in so no one could think of looking inside. The camera was broken and doubted anyone could trace whom it belonged to since all the damage it had. The had claimed to the police that the ground was unstable and no one was to be around. Pretty much a sink hole.

It was a plan now to dig what ever the thing was out. The readings were dead but still there was the hope in learning more of whatever was down there.

Three boys were standing around the hole. Strange but, whatever. They were warned and agreed to leave. Now it all made sense as to why they were there. And here Detmer lie, scarred and drugged. They left Richard to the mercy of the police and at least presented enough evidence at what he had done to his son.

Needless to say, no one gave him pity when he pulled the fact he had lost his wife. They made sure to make him miserable. Not the police, everyone. No one looked at him the same. Just disgust and hatred. Some even wished that Matt didn't save him. He deserved no such mercy.

She looked at the heart monitor. Still impressed how he healed and honestly lived through everything that's happened.

Suddenly there was a cracking sound and she turned quickly. The window began to show cracks and she felt sudden pressure on her. She was suddenly thrown and hit the wall hard, knocking the air out of her and was sure she heard a crack. Her eyes blink and look up, seeing double but what she saw terrified her.

He sat up. His eyes slowly open and lets out a scream of agony as the IV is taken out. Which he quickly covers up with the cotton and tape. It hurt him from the scream of agony he made, or his body wasn't all that healed or just the mental memory. While what had happened was a few years ago, the memory remains fresh in Detmer's mind. She was to scared to move, for it may draw his attention. But she had to warn someone.

Everything began to be pulled towards him. The camera most of all and his eyes.. eye looks at it. His right eye remained clouded over, blind from the looks of it. But his left eye focused on the camera.. like it was the most amazing thing in the world. And it was torn from the very wall and floated to the boy. Some blood shown on the cotton as he began to throw things at the window with a force that broke the things. From monitors to just wires. And finally the window gave way.

And once she moved, his eye turns to her in a glare. Teeth showing in a snarl like some animal. "What is this place?!" His voice was awful to hear, hoarse and looked like he struggled to talk. It's been two and a half-years without him talking, it surprised her that he could. And suddenly she was lifted up and felt the pressure of being slowly crushed. "WHERE. AM. I?!" He roared finally and she couldn't breath, she was gaping like a fish out of water. And the pressure was lifted off her but she couldn't move.

Suddenly the alarm went off and he looks up at the red flashing light. He held his ears in pain and ran out of the door before the gas came in and he was running down the hall. He had let her live cause the alarm scared him. He ran, ignoring the pain of his muscles protesting at the fact he was running. And finally he made himself lift off the ground.

Subject 0002 pressed against the glass, looking at the hall, able to feel the power. She finally tried to kick and punch hard at the door. She had to get out. She had to. And she saw him fly almost past and suddenly stop and look at her. Can he feel her? _'Who's she?'_

She heard the thought and blinks her brown eyes._ 'What class are you?' _She tried to think her thoughts to him. No response. _'Who are you?' _No sound. No answer, but the energy remained. And with a brow furrowed, he was gone and so was the energy feeling. And a camera was oddly following him.

He didn't understand why there was a girl just.. staring at him with confused eyes. The alarms and flashes going off quickly got him back to his senses as he fled, leaving the girl. He could sense another power, the same feeling while being in that hole and after returning when it sunk in.

Suddenly men in armor and guns were appearing out of no where. Some reporting that Subject 0003 was escaping! That must mean him. The shots were fired and hit an unseen barrier. He let the.. darts drop to his bare feet. Longer, more ragged bangs going over the glaring blue and clouded eyes. And he suddenly had them in his hold. And they screamed out but sickening snaps of bond were heard as their component parts were separated. Blood splattering in a mess on the walls, ceiling and floor.

He stood there, uncaring about what he had done. He was off again, finally ripping his way through walls, breaking through each room and killing any that stood in his way. Even those that huddled in horror at the scarred and bloody hospital wearing male. To Andrew, this was right after the fight with Matthew, he had to get out, had to crush them in his way, had to get away.

He ignored those that begged for their pathetic lives. No one showed him mercy or kindness, so why bother showing them? He had to see his mother, had to see her. Maybe.. maybe there was a way he can revive her, somehow there was a way. How long had he been out? "Mom I'm coming!" He called out and the last wall gave way to the glaring sun that hurt his eye something terrible. His arm shields his eyes and a sudden pain and numbing sensation hit the low on his back. He looks back at a man in a white lab coat.

But Andrew made himself lift off the ground and fly at a speed he never knew he could do. No idea where he was, not knowing how far he was from home.

On and on he flew. Refusing to let the numbness overtake his mind. He was aching, in pain, his brain straining and nose bleeding. He refused to stop. He felt like he was flying for hours until he caught sight of the Space Needle. Home. But he was sure it was to late to save his mother, way to late and he was to exhausted to have helped. He sobbed in the air, flying on.. The sun had long gone down and the city lights were illuminating. The destruction was cleaned up, like it had all been a bad dream.

Everything was normal.. How? Wasn't it just been at least a day or two?

His mind went black and he lost his will to fly. Diving down into the neighborhood below. And landed hard in cold water. Which the impact knocked him clear out cold if he wasn't already. And hurt his body all the more, slowly sinking to the bottom of the pool he luckily.. or unluckily landed in.

Another splash was soon heard and he felt his body get pulled up and out of the pool. And a pressure that pushed on his chest. He coughs hard, coughing up the chlorine water. But he barely opened his eyes.

"Andrew? Oh my god- How?" The voice was female, so far away though. Andrew could say or do nothing. The tranquilizer was working and the impact helped. But he knew, felt whoever this was was trying to help him.

She brought him inside quickly. She had heard what sounded like a car plunging into her pool. She had not ever thought to have seen a familiar face instead. She removed his drenched hospital gown and wrapped him up in all the towels she could find in her house.

"D-do you think he will be mad when he wakes up?" Came another female's voice.

"Go home Casey, I will be with him. It's the least I can do. I wouldn't blame him for being angry.. But my question is: How's he alive and what's more, where has he been- dear god he's skin and bones-" She saw the blood on his arm. An IV most likely. Where has he been all this time?

He would wake up with warm blankets wrapped around him and some food on the coffee table. He was in a warm house and he can smell the scent of apple pie. It was more inviting than he believed. He shifted up and growled at the pain in his arm and in his head. And he heard a sound which made him get up another barrier. And who he saw shocked him.

There she stood, looking at him with her surprised blue eyes. Holding a slice of pie in a plate. Her dark hair messy and longer... and no longer dyed other colors. "Andrew.. You're-" She suddenly felt her ribs tighter and caused her to drop the pie. He was going to kill her?! "P-Please- Let me talk!"

"..." His arm lowered and released his hold on her, allowing her to drop and cough-gasp in the air he took from her. "Talk, Monica." He stated, eye glaring into her's. She should be dead, she had humiliated and told the whole school about his fuck up. "Where am I?!"

She breathes in quickly and looks up at him. He looked a bit taller, but she now questioned if this was really Andrew. The scars, the eye weren't what made him different. It was the look he gave. Not the scared, tired and sad look he always had at school, not the happy, confident look either. Just... He was so angry, full of rage. "Y-You're in Seattle. You're safe I swear, b-but where'd you come from? How've you been hiding this long?"

This long? A week was so long- And he noticed the calendar on the wall next to the ebony colored fridge. Under the happy little cat picture was the date. 2014?! "The fuck?!" He looks at it. "Tell me this is some kind of joke. I've only been gone a week, hell maybe even a month- Not two and a half years!"

"It's true, Andrew. You were gone for two and a half years! I swear it.. We need to know where you've been? The SWAT took your body away and lost track of Matthew..." She was desperate for answers now. She could still feel the hold around her, threatening her. It didn't squeeze, it was just known.

"... Tell me everything and I might have a reason to let you live"

"Y-Yes I will tell you. But first, please eat something. You need to-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped.

"I'm not. I just want you to. I am not telling you to. I want you to eat at least a little. You are so skinny, Andrew." She was not like the popular people anymore. No one was like they were, even Wayne wasn't. After all that happened.. It was new, but it wasn't all that improved. "I will show you what I know.. the rest you can fill me in" She stood up on her legs and made her way to a box that had DVD's and Blu-Rays and took out a blu-ray.

"What's that?" He looks at the thing for a moment as she gives it to him. He took it and looks it over. It read Chronicle. And he saw the Space Needle and the three silhouettes that were flying. "What is...?" And he looked on the back of it and nearly dropped it. There they were- Andrew, Steve and Matt.. It was them!

"This is your story..."

* * *

Note: Sorry this took so long. I hope this is okay. Will try to do a better chapter next time and upload it faster.


End file.
